A winter walk
by Alluna
Summary: Kurosaki Karin is worried and kind of annoyed by the fact that this year's Christmas lacks exactly two things. Then she meets Toushirou, who fixes at least one thing. What? You'll see.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just this scene is my imagination.

A/N: Please leave a review after reading. Since English is not my mother tongue, I appreciate any corrections. But for now, merry Christmas and enjoy!

* * *

A winter walk

Karin wasn't in the mood for Christmas despite that every single store in Karakura seemed to have united to drown the population in Christmas decoration in the afternoon of Christmas Eve.

The air was icy, but not the ground under her feet. She sighed and watched her exhaled breath rising in small, grayish cloudlets to the sky, while she pursued her way to the park. She passed lots of people who possibly did their last Christmas shopping before they went home and celebrated within in the family circle. She damned all those happy faces and quickened her pace.

Karin gave proof of her talent to disregard things she didn't want to see. She was blind to all colored fairy lights, men dressed up as Santa Claus and acted deaf to the annoying carols which were heard all over the streets till she arrived at the park. Here she slowed down, a lonely figure lost in thought with her hands buried in her trouser pockets.

It was not like she didn't like Christmas, she just had no fancy for it this year. There was not even snow. Usually, Yuzu was the one who got her in the right mood for this kind of stupid festivity just by dragging her outside to help her building a snowman. Then, after some time her stupid father would show up, seizing Ichigo by the collar and to proof his affection for his children, he would start a snowball fight. And like always he would end up his ass kicked.

Karin stopped short of admitting to anyone that she needed that. It was not like she wanted it badly, but she felt when this family thing was missing. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who realized the lack of it. Her dad already tried to comfort Yuzu for that, however Karin vigorously punched him in the face before he turned to her.

But, well, it was kind of a wintrily ritual that has lasted for her whole previous life. And now she was annoyed by the fact that there were lacking exactly two things. Firstly, her dumbass brother was off to who-know-where, so she could look forward to bearing her sister's quiet unease and her dad's idiotic attempts to raise his pitiful daughters' spirits.

Secondly, there was no way she could be ready for Christmas atmosphere, simply because of the fact that not a single snowflake has slipped to the ground this winter. Karin counted herself as one of those persons who associated Christmas immediately with thick snow flurries. Even though deep snow made it obviously hard to play soccer outside, she had a thing for snow. Somehow the white wonder put her always at ease.

She cringed and stopped at a sudden sound, all her thoughts pushed to the back of her mind. Uneasiness spread inside her throat as she glanced around, almost in anticipation of something dangerous. Her dad's ridiculous warnings about kinky criminals came into her mind and were immediately washed away by the more grave thought of a Hollow.

But there was neither a Hollow nor a felon. It just happened that she saw down to her feet to find a small broken branch under her red sneakers. She sighed. Maybe silliness was inheritable within her family.

She continued her path through the vacant park, she spaced out once again at the sight of more bare trees, wondering why the overcast sky wasn't gracious enough to do her a favor. If there was snow, everything might be alright: Ichi-nii would be here, so she could kick his ass by throwing several snowballs at him as hard as she was capable of it, just for the heck of seeing his face. Karin had doubted her mind, but she had to acknowledge to herself that she actually missed his _frown_.

Inhaling the frosty air she decided to make her way home before Yuzu started worrying, which she definitely would do, one way or another. Taking her usual route she was soon trying to climb the serpentine street up the hill. It was trying because the pavement was kind of frozen and slippery, due to the fact that it was several degrees below zero. Despite her warm coat she felt frigging cold by now.It didn't raise her mood that she had to slip twice before she got the idea of clinging to the railing, slowly moving her feet forward then.

She looked up, just to see that the sun was already setting. Carefully trying to direct her attention back to the street under her feet, she caught sight of a familiar figure with spiky white hair that leaned against the fence. It struck her that every time they met he had been pressing keys on his cell phone like Hollow alerter.

"Hey, Toushirou!" She let go of the handrail to wave her hand. Unfortunately, today was undeniably not her lucky day, so she lost balance on the slippery street and fell over backwards.

Karin rubbed her sore back, while she got on her knees. "Ouch."

"Here." It was most likely said person who cast a shadow on her and held out a hand. With ease he set Karin on her feet. "Be more careful, the street is slippery." He reminded her unnecessarily.

As if she didn't know that. She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, Toushirou? Long time no see."

Though he looked pretty much the same: the most conspicuous - his eyes - had still the piercing color of turquoise, although they might seem a bit bleak. Just a glance of those had to be like a shield of ice, Karin assumed, or maybe a spear. That is, if you are not used to frowning guys who shot deadly glances once they left their room. Her brother's image flashed through her mind, causing her to smirk a bit.

"I had things to do." He murmured in a bored tone.

She started walking. After all, she still had to go home before it got too late. "You here to watch the sunset? You could think you have none over there in your world. Must be pretty lame, I guess."

"Who knows." He closed his cellphone, walking beside her.

She raised an eyebrow. Talkative as ever, wasn't he? "I don't need a babysitter, you know? There haven't been any Hollows lately, so it's safe for me to go home alone."

"There is a reason for that." He said abruptly.

Karin winced. She had never believed he would actually tell her anything. She waited for minutes, but he wasn't going to explain it. She cast him a short side glance, uneasy; she never had much patience. "Now, c'mon, what's going on? You know, where Ichi-nii is, right?"

He drew in a deep breath, hesitating. "Kurosaki, I don't really think you want to know that."

"I see." She looked down on her shoes. It seemed like she would never get the chance to reach her brother. Why was he so far away? She hated to be depressed about Ichigo. He wasn't even often enough there to deserve this. The idiot should come back that she could beat the hell out of him!

Her thoughts were interrupted. "Don't worry."

For a second she stopped breathing, she had completely forgotten that Toushirou was still with her.

"Isn't it Christmas today?"

Karin groaned at the obvious attempt to change the subject. Well, maybe she should give him a chance. But repeating the topic mentally she was astounded. "How do you know about that? Is there Christmas in your world, too?"

"Not really." He lifted his head, eyes bent on the sky. What was his mind occupied with? Memories again? She wanted to know; just something so she might pretend herself a connection in whatever was going on around her. She kept still.

There was silence, not a comfortable, but a passable one. In quiet agreement they walked next to each other. In spite of this Karin started to dwell on her thoughts again. If there only was snow …

"Damn it. In winter it's supposed to snow! That's principle." She cursed loudly.

Toushirou darted a wry glance at her.

"Don't give me that look. Everybody knows it has to snow in winter, especially on Christmas." She stomped on the snowless ground emphasizing her view. As he didn't answer she suddenly felt awful.

But she was right, wasn't she? She wanted a white world, so her world stopped trembling. In fact, she has never asked for seeing ghosts and Hollows and stuff. The picture of Hitsugaya fighting a Hollow with a colossal ice dragon flashed through her mind.

Granted, that has made a lasting impression on her. If she focused, she would still be able to feel the pieces of ice that had fallen on her skin. She wondered. Did it snow back then? It had been early fall, she couldn't imagine.

But ever since that day, she wondered if he could make it snow.

Why didn't she ask? It was easy, just opening your mouth and form words.

She took in a deep breath. "Ne, Toushirou, don't you think it should snow?" In all probability he might think that she was dense, babbling about snow all the time.

His answer was an undefined mutter as he stopped. "There's your house." He pointed his thumb to its direction. Karin turned in surprise, realizing only now, but there it was, the Kurosaki family clinic.

"Ah." She returned his look. "Then, thanks for walking me home, though there was no need to it."

"You're welcome." He said indifferently, pulling his cell out of his pocket.

Karin was close to shake him thoroughly, then, at least, he might be angry which was absolutely a better reaction then none. She clenched her fists, hidden by the long sleeves of her winter coat. She tried to act as cool as he did no matter if she freaked out inwardly. "Then, um, merry Christmas."

"The same to you." He replied and turned away, his pale white hair gleamed sort of in the light of the street lights as he walked away. That was much of a conversation, she moaned inwardly.

Karin breathed a sigh of dammed up desperation; it didn't help anything. She turned as well, not sure whether she was ready for a family thing or a kill. Maybe something of both and more.

"I'm home." She called as she entered the house and slipped out of her sneaker; she wore no boots, for what reason?

"My dear daughter." Isshin rushed around the corner, his arms wide open for a lovely hug and - as long as it concerned Karin - for a right served blow. "You won't believe it, but Daddy …" He stopped talking for the more urgent reason to clutch his chin.

"Yeah, really, I won't believe how stupid you actually are." This man had to be masochistic beyond reclaim somehow.

"But Karin-chan, Daddy has the best Christmas present for you, than you ever would've wished."

She crossed her arms behind her head, skeptically eying his idiotic grin. He was a dead loss, absolutely. Nonetheless, she followed him and her nose through the kitchen - Yuzu's cooking smelled just too delicious.

"You're back, Karin-chan." Her twin sister welcomed her, wielding the wooden spoon in her hand with twinkle in her eyes. Karin's left eyebrow twitched. What the heck was going on here? Did even Yuzu go insane? Immediately she blamed herself for leaving her sister alone with their freaky father. "Yuzu, don't worry, I think it's not too late, we'll fix you in no time." She reassured.

"What are you talking about? Is something the matter, Karin-chan?" How could she remain so happy-go-lucky? Karin wondered.

Isshin danced into the room, straight to the poster of his wife. "Darling, can you see? All our children are blossoming, now that our lost son returned. This peaceful family celebration is full of Love and definitely worthy of Christmas."

It was almost painfully embarrassing watching him babbling to a poster (which was cringe-making left alone) and he even raved on Ichigo being here. Karin couldn't help herself but sweat dropped.

"Come on, old man. Stop fantasizing. If Ichigo was here…"

"Then was?" A well-known voice moaned.

She swirled. "Ichi-nii?" Swallowing, she wasn't sure whether she should trust her eyes or not, yet she suppressed the urge to repeat his name. There he was, her orange haired brother. He sat at the table like usually. He scowled like usually. "Yo." Even his voice sounded like usually.

"You are a dumbass, Ichi-nii." She stated simply, while taking a seat beside him. She thought seeing a quirk in his face. He dared, did he? Maybe she _should_ consider punching and drop kicking him merciless as planned in the first place. She accomplished to only let out a faint smile. _Christmas_.

"See, dear, Daddy told you about the best present ever."

Abruptly her face changed to slightly annoyed. She gave her dad a deadly look to shut him up - it worked. Or it was all thanks to Yuzu who brought her wonderful smelling dinner at this moment. Yeah, that was another thing she liked about Christmas.

* * *

The evening turned out to be better than anticipated. Although sometimes an expression of subconscious worry flitted over her brother's face, he acted normally out of sorts. 

Karin bit her lip and turned to the window side of her bed. Yuzu was deeply slumbering in the opposing bed, breathing steady and quiet. Maybe she had a nice dream. Karin hoped for her sake.

She could not do anything to help him at all. At least for Christmas Ichigo was at home. Accordingly, this day had not been so awful, disregarding the fact that she hasn't been able to find any sleep for hours.

Giving herself up as a lost case Karin folded her arms on the window sill. It didn't matter that she was inside the house, she felt the cold outside by seeing the trees covered with frost and guessing how the air would prickle on her skin. The sky was clouded; that kind of spoiled the thought how she breathed clear, wintrily air this afternoon. At ease she closed her eyes and at the time she opened them again there were thick snowflakes fluttering their way down to earth.

A grin spread easily across her face. She hurried to get up and out in silence, only threw on her coat as she left the house. In the doorway Karin stopped, holding out a hand to catch a snowflake on her fingertip. It melted quickly away each time after landing, but it sufficed to send prickling through her entire body. So she had been right, she thought. He could make it snow.

* * *

"Taichou!" Matsumoto squeaked. 

No second later she appeared beside him on the rooftop, blinking at his obvious abstraction. He stared out in the night, riveting on the snow falling down. Or no he… "Taichou, you're stalking the girl again." She claimed and pointed on the dark haired shape that stood motionlessly in wonder inf front of her home.

"Of course not. Shut up." Hitsugaya's eye twitched. He paused. "You've drunk too much."

"Now, now, it's Christmas. Turn an eye blind, taichou."

Rolling his eyes he remained silent, his way of involuntary approval. At least she didn't try to hug him.

"You're so cold." She whined while swaying and tossing something in his direction. "Here you go, to warm yourself up." A red woolen hat, much similar those the fake Santa Clauses wore, sailed towards him; he picked it up before it slapped his head. He eyed the _thing_, his eyes ominously narrowed.

"Merry Christmas, taichou!"

* * *

The next morning Karin went purposefully to where she had met him yesterday. However, this day was different. She wore her boots, a scarf and a pair of gloves, yet she was still freezing. Everything was covered in pure white and it was even more slippery than one day ago. That did not change anything about her cheerful - in her very own way – manner, quite the reverse. Her world was alright for the moment and wasn't cracking; everything was as it should be.

Just one thing left. She wasn't disappointed.

"Oh, it's you again." Despite his words Hitsugaya Toushirou did not seemed startled as he noticed her standing a few steps next to him. "Is something bothering you?"

"Actually, kind of." It was quite difficult for her to spill these and her next words. For his own sake, he definitely should not act as stupid as boys normally did.

He finally looked up from his cell phone, no more fiddling with it. Snow was fluttering down around them, ensnarling their hair. It was tricky to spot in his white hair, somehow.

Karin shook her head slightly to get hold of herself. She couldn't let herself get distracted by anything so trivial. "Thank you for the snow."

He fastened his eyes on her. She would've never thought of them as creepy, rather that they were plainly amazing. But that was something she would keep locked in her mind forever!

He did not deny. She knew already by the looks of her face, so it would be meaningless. "In winter it's supposed to snow, isn't it?"

She grinned all over her face. "Absolutely right." Karin grabbed a small packet out of her bag. "Here you are. It's nothing big, but…" Instead of finishing the sentence she watched him opening the package. The hair on her neck stood on edge.

He pulled it out like he had never seen such a simple object. His eyes widened when his hand moved too rapidly and the flakes in the globe rotated.

"That's a snow globe. So if it's not snowing in the real world outside, you can look at it and feel like winter." She watched his expression narrowly as he shook the snow globe, feeling a bit childish and like laughing at the same time. The awkward feeling outweighed. "I don't care whether it's foolish or not." She defended herself.

"Kurosaki." He snorted. "Shut up. I like it. So - thank you."

She gasped and scowled. He dared to talk to her like that. "Toushirou…" She started irritated. Wait, no, he liked it? "You like it." She echoed dully. While he continued to eye his seemingly curious present, she dealt with recollecting. Okay. Everything was okay. She hadn't even been nervous to begin with, so why the hell did she act so stupid? Just cut it. Breathing out she slowly went back to her usual self. At least she wanted to act like it. She just felt strange, unwanted bluntly to things which were on her mind.

"I knew you could make it snow, you know? Ever since the day you saved me." She shirked from his look and watched some birds flying. "Please, take care of my little world."

He darted an intent glare at Karin. "Yeah, I will."

* * *

Actually, Karin doesn't see Hyourinmaru in the soccer episode, but for my One-shot it is kind of the basis, so she does.


End file.
